1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an implement of the type having a mobile frame with a forwardly extending laterally shiftable tongue utilized for towing the implement both in field operation and road transport and, more particularly, is concerned with improved apparatus for facilitating quick and easy lateral shifting of the tongue relative to the frame in setting up the implement for either field operation or road transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides apparatus for facilitating the lateral shifting of the tongue of an implement, such as a hay baler, which constitutes an improvement over that disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,303 which issued Dec. 6, 1960 to Robert G. Young and James H. Hollyday and is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
The prior art wheel braking arrangement disclosed in the aforesaid patent for facilitating the lateral shifting of the tongue includes a brake or lock mechanism associated with the right wheel of the baler and a cable which may be pulled by the operator to operate the mechanism. Specifically, the cable extends from the front of the baler at the tongue latching mechanism forwardly to within the reach of the operator. Then, it extends about an idler mounted near the forward end of the tongue and rearwardly along the tongue to an idler mounted at the rear end of the tongue. From about the rear idler, the cable extends transversely across the baler along the transverse frame member which mounts the wheels to the brake mechanism. The end of the cable is attached to a lever for reciprocably moving a latch pin of the brake mechanism.
When the operator pulls forwardly on the cable, two things happen which facilitate shifting of the tongue. First, the tongue is unlatched from the front end of the baler frame and, second, the right wheel of the baler is braked. Then, while holding forward on the cable, if the operator merely drives the tractor either forwardly or rearwardly (depending upon which way the operator wants to shift the tongue), he will be able to impose sufficient force on the tongue so as to correspondingly move the baler and cause it to turn or pivot about its braked right wheel and also relative to the tongue which, in effect, laterally shifts the tongue relative to the baler.
When all of the components of this prior art arrangement are properly adjusted, such method of shifting the tongue is highly satisfactory. However, maintaining proper adjustment of the arrangement is somewhat troublesome and time consuming. Also, the area of the tongue which supports the forward end of the baler experiences the highest loads and consequently considerable expense is required to provide sufficient structural reinforcement to withstand loading and wear in that area.